the starry night
by gaaras-lover
Summary: what happens when gaara falls inlove with a girl he had never seen in 9 years... his old freind...what if hayate was given a group of kids and he didn't die...read on to find out
1. begining

By Arrykka Walt (idea's from Katsu my best guy friend, Haku my perverted helper, and Zabuza my cousin)

WARNING: through out the story there will be cussing and sexual..... Parts.....please enjoy

lina: i am lina....also known as gaaraslover..... i don't own any of the naruto charecters....but i do own the ninja's i have created in this story...i made a couple

Starry night chapter 1. Beginning

This story starts off when Lina was only three in the sand village, when her father Zim recently took her brothers and left her there. The young black headed Lina walked through the village of sand looking for someone so she wouldn't have to be alone. Lina went to the roof of a very tall building. Lina opened the door to the roof and saw a kid her age crying. He had red hair and thick black around his eyes. Lina walked to him and hugged him catching him off guard. Sand started to rush forth and wrap around Lina. "Stop!!! I didn't mean to frighten you..." she said as the sand stopped and left. He looked at her curiously. "I'm Gaara" he said as Lina smiled and hugged him then wiped the tears away smiling. "I'm Lina... I don't want to be alone... will you be my friend" she asked as he then smiled and nodded.

That same week Gaara and Lina where inseparable making Kazekage feel uncomfortable. Lina met Gaara's blonde sister who was five; three years older then him then his older brother Kankuro and all became friends and inseparable. Neither Gaara nor Lina felt alone like they use to with each other by there side. Once Lina and Gaara where at his house playing in the house when one of Gaara's protectors came in who always fed him and looked out for him looked at them and smiled cooking something for the both of them.

Then it was night time and Gaara didn't want Lina to leave so his protector tucked both in but Gaara never slept he just curled up next to Lina and watched her sleep for three hours when Lina woke up again. Gaara looked at her curiously "why don't you get more then three hours of sleep... Kankuro and Temari sleep all night and you sleep three hours" he asked as Lina smiled next to him curling up next to him again. "Because you're not alone... I too have a demon inside that doesn't let me sleep much... but it never eats at me if I sleep over three hours" she said as he then smiled knowing he wasn't the only person with something inside.

At the end of the week the same person tore Gaara and Lina away. "I'm sorry young one...but you are now banned from seeing Gaara and returning to this village. Lina was crying like Gaara was who was at his place alone again. The person left Lina in the forest near the leaf village. Lina was crying hard when the person left her. Lucky enough there was an Anbu near by who picked up Lina and suddenly appeared in the Hokage's chambers with the small crying Lina.

Hokage the 4th smiled and took the small child into his care. "Where do u come from little one" the Hokage asked soothing the small Lina who was sitting on his desk sucking on a lollipop. Lina looked at the smiling face still thinking of Gaara "I think the mist.... My father is Zim Katine... he left me in the sand country... that banned me from going to see Gaara of the sand..." she said as a small shock came across the Hokage's face. "And what's your name" he said smiling again sweetly. Lina smiled back with a hyper quickness "Lina Katine...but... my father called me a monster while my brothers called me Lina" she said looking sad sucking on the lollipop.

The Hokage looked curiously at her "and why did he call you that" he asked smiling again. Lina still saddened looked at him with small tears forming in her eyes. "He said I killed mommy when she gave birth to me... and that I am born with a demon inside me..." she said as he smiled soothingly at her. "Well... we will accept you into the family of leaves so welcome Lina Katine to the leaf family" he said as Lina's eyes swelled with happiness and she leaped at him hugging him. Lina swelled with happiness and pride as the Hokage laughed with the small girl hugging him around the neck.

thanks for reading please tell me what you think


	2. problems

Starry night chapter 2. Problems

Warning: major cussing

"Late again!!! Lina!!!!!" Iruka yelled loudly with a blonde Hokage the 5th sitting next to him and on her other side was Hayate her sensei. Lina looked deeply nervous and looked like she was going to run away and cower in fear from Iruka. Lina managed a small smile. On the other side of the room there were three sand members watching silently as Lina was yelled at. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOUR LATE!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" he said as Lina nervously stepped back not wanting her Chuu-nin sensei to kill her over the table.

Lina smiled nervously at him "I'm sorry my damn alarm didn't go off again...I'm sorry....I'll try to make it on time next time" she said as Iruka still looked like he would kill her over the table. "LINA KATINE YOU STILL DON'T GET IT.... I BET YOU'LL EVEN BE LATE TO YOUR OWN FUNERAL!!!" he yelled as the two beside him started to laugh. Lina was too nervous to laugh. The sand member who had red hair and a large gourd looked at Lina head to toe seeing her black spandex shorts with a pouch on her right thigh filled with kunai's and shurikens and her tank top that didn't cover her stomach with a net shirt on under it that went to her wrist and covered her stomach. Her hair was short and her head band on backwards with the tied part on top of her head.

"Lina you need to be here on time next time... so you don't unleash the beast inside Iruka again...cause it scares even me" the blonde Hokage said smiling at the nervous Lina then dismissed Lina who slightly ran out the door. "Iruka go easy on the girl... she didn't mean to be late... yes she is a clumsy girl and a misfit of the village but she really needs someone to actually see through her mask and needs someone to be with her... that's why she lives with Hayate cause she can't get to sleep without someone near and she might turn into a Hayate if she doesn't get enough sleep" she said as she looked at the sand members then handed them what they needed and they left.

The sand members walked in the village of the leaf's and stopped to eat at a small restaurant. A girl came out looking as if she could die that minute from something. The sand members looked at her then looked shocked to see it was the girl from the Hokage's chambers who was being yelled at. She looked at them and noticed they where the sand kids from back there. "May I take your order...? I'm your waiter" she said as the guy with the gourd looked away.

"....uuummm I'll take water..." the blonde girl carrying a large fan said looking across the table at her younger brother. "....I'll take a tea" he said putting down the menu. The boy with the gourd didn't answer and didn't look at Lina. Lina started to get very annoyed with this and was about to say something when his sister said something. "He'll have tea as well" she said nervously as Lina walked off mumbling to herself. The girl looked at her younger brother who sat across the table "hey I just remembered something...a kid when we where all younger....9 years ago a girl...I think her name was Lina Katine...you think that girl may be her" she said as they heard a crash of glass from inside.

The next thing they heard was screaming from inside of a lady. Lina and the lady manager came outside with the manager yelling at Lina. "You stupid bitch!! Don't ever come back to this restaurant ever again...you dropped those glasses inside and have been all week" the manager yelled as at that minute Lina snapped her wits. Lina glared at the manager "FUCK THIS I DIDN'T YOUR LOYAL FUCKERS INSIDE HAVE BEEN TRIPPING ME....AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO COME BACK TO A DAMN SMELLY OLD LOW PAYED PIECE OF SHIT RESTURANT LIKE THIS THE RAMEN SHOP IS A BETTER SMELLING PLACE THEN THIS HELL HOLE!!!" she said then burst into a sprint and ran off into the village. The boy with the gourd watched her run off into he village.

Two of the sand members looked nervous as then a male waiter came out with two teas and water. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience here is your drinks and I'll be your waiter for the rest of your meal" he said with a smug smirk on his face. "Gaara what's wrong" Temari asked as she saw Gaara was still looking the direction Lina ran off in. he didn't answer nor did he talk the rest of the meal as they ate and left. They fallowed Temari to a small place on a hill in a field near the village and stayed till darkness came when they walked back into the village to go sleep.


	3. Accusing

Starry night chapter 3. Accusing

Warning: cussing...and evilness

They then got on roof tops and started jumping roof to roof to get to the place when Gaara had stopped and looked at the walkway. Temari and Kankuro both jumped on the roof top Gaara had stopped at and looked at what he was looking at and they saw Lina again painting in pink a fat lady doing a supposed sexy pose on the same restaurant she was fired from, then looked around then at the roof tops they where on then panicked and in a puff of smoke left with her pink bucket.

The next morning when everyone had woken up when someone passed the shop laughed or smiled at the painting. The manager was outraged and went to the Hokage chambers. "Ok so let me get this straight.... You think Lina painted a picture of a fat lady on your restaurant in the middle of the night as revenge for firing her" the Hokage said calmly looking at an in raged manager. "Yes... but I'm positive that it was her... because she is the only one who was mad at me that day" she said through gritted teeth. The Hokage looked at Hayate who happened to be there "Lina can't draw people that good she usually screws it up and gets mad at it and ruins it" Hayate said then added "and this was perfectly draw to look like you... it couldn't be Lina plus she was asleep at the time this happened" he said. The Hokage looked at him "go get Lina we will ask her question" she said as then Hayate looked at her weirdly. "Yes I know where she is she should be helping the boys train" he said then disappeared.

Hayate appeared right when kanji Lina's team mate threw a punch at Lina that Lina dodged easily throwing a punch of her own hitting kanji in the face. "Alright you guys training over...Lina come with me to the Hokage's chambers...for questioning" he said as Lina looked clueless at him. "Why...for questioning" she asked as then Hayate smiles. "The lady you worked for that fired you yesterday thinks you painted her shop out of revenge" he said as Lina then looked grumpy. "Fine" she said walking to Hayate and appearing sudden with Hayate in the Hokage's chambers.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! JUST ADMIT YOU DID IT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" the manager yelled as Hayate kept the manager away from Lina. "I promise you I didn't do it...I can't draw that good...but does it actually look like you" she asked smiling at her last comment. The manager got even more in raged and tried to plumage Lina but Hayate kept her away. "YOU LITTLE..."she was starting to say something else when the Hokage cleared her throat. The manager looked at her calmly. "Lina draw Miss Kino fat in a pose wearing a bikini" she said as Lina looked at her with terror. "WHAAAA!!!! I can't draw her!!!!" she said as the Hokage looked serious Lina then sighed then sat down and started drawing. "Man I better screw the picture up or then they'll really kill me for sure" she thought to herself as she drew the lady.

7 minutes later Lina smiled and showed them a horrible but detailed fat Kino. The Hokage looked at it nervously horrified at the picture. "That's good Lina...you may leave" she said as Lina nodded and left. "Well it couldn't be Lina because by the looks of this horrifying picture she can't draw people at all" she said showing Kino the picture and looking horrified herself at it. The drawing had a fat Kino in a bathing suit that looked similar to a Childs swimwear and the cheeks drooping off the face with huge ugly lips and a pose that mad the picture even more horrifying to look at.

Hayate laughed when the Hokage told him to get ride of it. "That rules Lina out" the Hokage said with a smile as Hayate crumpled it up and threw it away. The manager looked disappointed as then Hayate said something else "plus Lina has grown up out of painting things on walls she expects Naruto her buddy in crime to do that". The Hokage then looked back at Kino "who else do you think it could be" she asked as the disappointed now not angry manager thought. "I don't know..."she said thinking.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4. Reunion

Warning: cussing and maybe sexual thoughts

Lina was now running down the walk way smiling a mischievous smirk. "Hahahahah so I actually got away with that...damn I'm good" she thought as she then ran into the woods. Lina then ran into something and fell on her ass to the ground with a thud. "What the hell..." she said aloud as then she looked up and saw Gaara alone. Gaara glared at her "uuummm your sand...right" she said looking at his gourd strap that had his headband on it.

Gaara didn't say anything just glared at her. "Uuummm I'm sorry" she said getting up and dusting her butt off. She then remembered the other night when she was painting the wall "you're the guy I saw when I was being evil and painting that wall...plus the guy I was serving and didn't say a damn thing" she said nervously as he still glared at her. "Ok what with this dude I said my sorry" she thought to herself. "Who are you" he asked coldly making Lina shiver slightly. Lina looked curios being reminded of something as she looked at him.

Lina was curious "why do you want to know me" she said putting her hands on her hips. He gave her a demanding look. "Tell me now" he said even more demanding as Lina started to feel weird. "My name is Lina Katine... of Konoha village" she said as he still gave a demanding look at her. "Father?" he asked as Lina looked frustrated and turned her back on him. "Look kid I have no time I'm late for something" she said as a hand came out and was now on her shoulder. "Who is your father?" he asked as Lina looked at his hand and pushed it off.

"Shit why does he want to know who my father is" she thought getting nervous. "It's Zim Katine of the demon clan" she said then disappeared leaving Gaara with a shocked look.

Lina appeared in her house for she had a house but slept in Hayate's place because she couldn't sleep without someone in the house with her (abandoning issues). Lina laid on her bed thinking about that guy. "Why the hell did that guy want to know who my ass hole father is" she thought aloud as she got up and opened her window.

It was now getting darker and Lina was now walking in the now emptying streets singing to herself opticon (by orgy) to herself. Lina then walked to a hill and laid there looking up and the clouds that where now disappearing into the night. Lina then started another song fiction (another orgy song). "She's lost in coma where it's beautiful and intoxicated from the deep sleep ..." she sang not noticing that three ninja's had appeared near her sitting by the tree's. Lina had closed her eyes and was singing "do you wonder what it's like living in...a permanent imagination...sleeping to escape reality but you like it like that....guilty by design she's nothing more then fiction...she dreams in digital CAUSE ITS BETTER THEN NOTHING!!... now that control is gone...it seems unreal she's dreaming in digital and your pixel army can't save you now...my finger's on the kill switch I remember I use to compose your dreams control your dream and don't be AFRAID expose yourself before I shut you down...you made some changes since the VIRUS CAUGHT YOU SLEEPING!!...GIUTLY BY DESIGN SHE'S NOTHING MORE THEN FICTION...she dreams in digital...cause it's better then nothing now that control is gone...it seems unreal she dreaming in digital...........CAUSE IT'S BETTER THEN NOTHING!!! And now that control is gone...it seems unreal... she dreaming in digital....she dreams in digital... SHE'S GUILTY BY DESIGN...cause its better then nothing ... now that control is gone...it seems unreal she's dreaming in digital...SHE'S NOTHING MORE THEN FICTION... cause its better then nothing....and now that control is gone...it seems unreal she's dreaming in digital" she sang then sitting up hugging her knee's.

"How long have you guys sat there" she said calmly then looked back at them. "Long enough to hear the whole song....very nice miss...." She said when Lina noticed Gaara. "Lina....and don't call me miss...please I'm almost the same age as you" she said still calmly. Lina laid back down listening to the tree's rustle. "Lina....hey I had a friend 9 years ago named Lina....she and Gaara where best friends...then she left cause my father ordered her to leave and never come back" Temari said as Lina got back up and turned her body to face Temari. Lina then got on her hands and knee's and then jumped at Temari hugging her yelling "TEMARI!!!!" Temari looked shocked and hugged back not knowing what just happened. "She's the same Lina as the one back then...my little friend" Gaara said as Lina looked shocked at him. Temari smiled as then Kankuro came and hugged her. Lina got up and hugged Gaara for a long time. "You have 3 seconds to let go" he said as Lina then let go of him looking curious. "Uuummm Lina...Gaara has changed _a lot_ since the last time you've seen him last" she said as Lina sat back down.

"I can see that...for one he is a lot cuter....and serious" she said as Temari got nervous at her first comment. Gaara didn't do anything just sat there doing nothing but stare at her. He didn't glare or try to kill her which shocked both Kankuro and Temari. He didn't care who called him cute he was going to kill everyone who called him a nice name. "Hey we didn't see you at the last Chuu-nins exam...why is that" Kankuro asked as Lina's smile got bigger. "I'm already a Chuu-nin Kankuro" she said as they all looked shocked at her. She kept giving glances that Temari and Kankuro missed at Gaara that each time had a burning feeling on his face and inside him somewhere that gave him shocks throughout his body.

"What the hell...is this damn feeling..." he thought as Lina then smiled at him that sent a raging fire slowly burning through his body. " hey...yesterday why did you do that to that ladies place?" Temari said as Lina gave her a weird look. Still giving Temari the weird look Lina told her the reason "cause she is a fat bitch...that fired me for no damn reason...but to get ride of me because I was apparently purposely dropping her damn plates or fucking glasses when her damn loyal basterds are tripping me and pissing me the fuck off" she said as they smiled nervously at her. "We see you changed too" Temari said as Lina smiled back at them.

Lina looked at Gaara as Kankuro looked over the leaf village of what he could see and Temari yawned. "he's not cute he's fuckin hot...give me my room and I'd probably fuck him...damn... hehehe bad me bad me you are just reunited with your friends stop thinking on fucking his brains out" she thought because ever since they got on the hill but not just then ever since she set eye's on him she had been thinking on fucking him. Lina looked away but he still watched her carefully. Lina looked nervous as he watched her "oooo stop looking at me...DAMNIT!!! Its enough that I'm thinking fucked up thoughts but now I have you staring at me" she thought smiling nervously.

But right now something else but slightly similar to Lina's screwed up mind. "what's this feeling I have towards her... it wont go away...damn...I want it to go away...wait...actually...I...don't want it to go away....but I'm confused what is this feeling that feels like my insides are on fire...and when she looks at me...my face feels like its burning.....shit I'm going to dwell on this one all night" he thought to himself as his thought went on.


	5. Intentions

Starry night chapter 5. Intentions

WARNING: cussing and sexual....stuff....plus my rein of evilness!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA = evil laugh

It got later and the stars where out and Lina was on her back with her eye's closed. Kankuro and Temari were both asleep and Gaara was still watching Lina. Lina had rolled over to her side and shivered in the cold night air. "damnit I wish I brought something....damn... man I still want to fuck Gaara...AAAAA I thought I wouldn't think those thought again...DAMNIT DAMNIT!!!!!!!" Lina thought still with her eye's closed. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!! WHAT IS THIS DAMN FEELING!!!!" Gaara's thoughts yelled out inside his head still very confused as the burning was still there but not as bad as it was before.

Lina had now sat up because she couldn't take her own mind screaming at her to screw Gaara's brains out. Gaara watched as she got closer to him crawling on her hands and knee's with her head down as if her neck didn't work. With his legs out in front of him and his arms crossed Gaara watched the crawling Lina come to him. "Damn....stop" he thought as she kept getting closer. As Lina crawled she let Gaara's legs go right in between her arms and legs but kept getting closer.

Lina now lifted her head and was now face to face with Gaara. "I know what you're thinking....Gaara..._what is this feeling...inside_" she said as he looked shocked as he now looked into her eyes. "How..." he slowly said as Lina broke him off. "Because the demon inside told me.... Its love Gaara.... Something the both of us has been missing for nine years... remember our time we spent as kids sleeping, eating, and playing together...that was love and friendship...but this is more then friendship love...I know because I feel the same" she said then getting closer to Gaara where he had to unfold his arms but not knowing what he was doing he put his hands on her hips. Lina then got close to his face and slowly and deeply kissed him on the lips. "OH YA NOW SCREW HIM!!!!!!!" Lina's thoughts screamed out at her.

Gaara confused didn't do anything as he watched Lina close her eye's as she kissed him. "Love??...that word...I haven't used that word for a long time... since...I last saw her" he thought in his disarray of confusion. Lina then started to take his scarf that kept sand out of his face in the desert. Lina put his scarf over her shoulders as she stopped kissing him to look at him in the eyes. She then smiled sweetly because he had on a confused but a pleasant look on his face. Lina then heard movement from nearby and looked to see both Temari and Kankuro still asleep.

"SHIT RUIN THIS MOMENT!!!!!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!" Lina's thought yelled but Lina didn't show how annoyed she was at that moment. Lina then got up helping Gaara up who did anything she wanted him to do. Lina put Gaara's arms around her as she smiled sweetly with a major sex appeal to Gaara who still was blank faced.

Lina then appeared with Gaara still wrapped in blankness, in her dark cozy home. Lina then unwrapped his arms from her waist and slipped the white thin scarf off her shoulders and then wrapped her arms around him tying his wrists together. Lina then pushed him onto her bed which he landed on his right side as he still watched Lina who crossed the room. She took off her head band and her right earring that had a shuriken attached to it then placed them on her night stand. Lina then started to take her tank top and revealed wraps over her chest wrapped tightly under her net shirt. Gaara watched as she approached him the shadows danced over her and the shirt.

The fire had now started but inside burning his thoughts of everything then slowly moved further down. Gaara glared at her but she just smiled ignoring him glaring at her. She was now on top of him looking at him straight in the eyes. His hands under him as he looked up at her his hands hurting his back cause they where pressing into his back for they where pinned in between him and the bed. Lina was now smirking with a sex appeal to the smirk. She was smiling as she then ran a finger along the thick blackness of his eye's then down to his mouth that was warm and soft to the touch.

Lina then bent her arms and kissed his lips. His lips where still soft even if he frowned with them all the time. Lina then sat up and sat him up too she was sitting on his thighs as she slowly picked up the remaining piece of scarf not tied to him and wrapped his eyes up with it so he couldn't see her as she untied his hands and took off his shirt revealing his net shirt. She then lifted his net shirt and took it off. Lina then made him put his hands over his head then tied them together again tightly. She then kissed him as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Gaara thought she tasted sweet like candy as he then for the first time returned her kiss and let his tongue Rome into her mouth. Gaara then pulled back turning his head "LI...I don't know how to do this" he said slowly with his eye's still covered. Gaara then felt that she was not sitting up right. Lina was smiling "well... sorry to disappoint you but me neither" she said as he again turned to her and wanted her to kiss him but he couldn't move his hands that where tied next to his head. Then as a answering to his thoughts she kissed him again open mouth. She then left his mouth and kissed his chest then started to move downward and stopped at his pant line. Lina then came back up not kissing him but leaving a slick line from his belly button till she met his lips.

Gaara gasped as Lina's left hand started to slip down his pants. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his length then started at a slow pace pleasuring him. Gaara gasped aloud as she started to get faster. She covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell but got slightly faster with the movements. Gaara's fire inside was now sending electric shock waves throughout his whole body. Gaara then bit Lina's finger that was closes to his mouth. "AAAAA...Gaara ok I'll stop for now" she said letting go of his length then coming up to a out of breath Gaara who had apparently held his breath.

Lina then kissed his neck as his breath returned to normal and he turned his head to receive a kiss. Lina smirked at this and did what he wanted as she then felt his length hit her gently. She then backed up still smirking as she untied his hands and undid his eye's still smirking as all of a sudden she was on the bottom. He had her arms pinned down to the bed as she was smirking. She looked into his eye's that seemed to smile back at her through his seriousness. "You know I will get through to your emotions gaara... but you don't have to be serious all the damn time!!" she said to him as he then smirked as she smiled at that.

"SHUT UP AND FUCK HIM DAMNIT..... FUCK HIM NOW...OR GET FUCKED!!!!" she said as his hand roamed around her body. He felt her small ass through her spandex shorts then without warning he was now rubbing the inside of her thigh making her blush rapidly. Then went from rubbing her thighs to going up her short's leg part. Lina was silent but blushing looking up at her wall as his finger slid inside her and moved about. Lina bit her lip in order for her not to scream. He had released her hands that had been pinned to the bed and where now reaching for him. She grabbed either side of his face and pulled him to her face and kissed him softly but then got aggressive as they both opened their mouths. They had done this the whole night but switched positions as they both lost their minds in each other.


	6. Another day

Chapter 6. Another day

WARNING: cussing

It was now 5:01 am and they just laid there in each others arms saying nothing but thinking on what they just did. The Chuu-nin smiled as she then propped herself on her elbows and looked at her Gen-nin beside her. Both under the covers as Lina smiled at him. Gaara looked at her but said nothing and did nothing. Lina still with her shorts and bandages over her chest got up and looked over at her clock. Lina slowly got up but then stopped as Gaara had reached out and grabbed her left arm and pulled her back into the bed. Lina smiled and kissed him as she got up again but managed to get away before he grabbed her again. She was smiling proudly as she got dressed again then pulled the Gen-nin.

"come on we need to head back before your brother and sister wake up...so get dressed" she said throwing him his shirt and wrapping the scarf around her with a smirk. He put his shirt back on and adjusted it to look as normal as it always does. She then approached him and put his scarf over her shoulders to his shoulders and pulled him closer with it and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back opening his mouth making her open her own. She smirked as she broke the kiss and backed up so he can adjust his scarf and so he did making it look normal.

Lina then went to her nightstand and put on her headband backwards as she did every morning with the tied part on top of her black hair. As she put her shuriken earring on Gaara came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried the side of his face into her back. Lina smirked and turned to face him then kissed him open mouthed "I love you Gaara and don't forget that...even if you want me to be afraid of you sometimes I will never be afraid of you my love...my Gaara" she said as Gaara nodded and smirked at her. They kissed one last time again open mouthed.

They then appeared beside Temari and Kankuro who where after 30 minutes had passed had waken up as the sun was already rising. Temari smiled as the sky turned all sorts of colors as the sun rose high into the sky. "Well I must be going" she said as they looked at her curious. "I have to go to go meet Iruka-sensei and hokage-sama and my Hayate-sensei...they are thinking on giving me a b class missions" she said smiling as the sun sat for the morning.

"We have to as well...we have no sensei....plus our pathetic father is dead" Temari said as the two guys nodded. "Well walk with you...to the Hokage's chambers" Kankuro said as Gaara nodded at her and acting his normal self again. Lina smiled hugging the three of them and starting to walk beside Temari on the way to the Hokage's chambers. "So what did you and Gaara do all night...cause I know Lina you didn't sleep" Temari said as Lina blushed slightly. "We did nothing...all I did was talk to myself after he wouldn't talk to me...then stared at the stares till you guys woke up" she said as Gaara remembered the whole night with Lina.

As they walked up to the chambers of the Hokage Iruka was standing outside with a pissed look on him face and Hayate tried to calm him down. "I'm here I would have been here earlier but...." She was starting to say when Iruka threw a magazine at her and hit her on the head. "YA YOUR EXCUSS...YOUR....a second late..." he said seeing the time and calming down. "Fine lets get this going... and you guys stay out here" Iruka said as he put an arm around Lina and took her inside the Hokage's chambers.

Inside the chambers Tsunade sat in her Hokage chair with the full red Hokage appeal. "Damn... she looks weird... I know she is the Hokage... but damn... the Hokage suit makes her look weird" Lina thought as Hayate stood on the left side of the Hokage's desk. Iruka stood on the right side staring at her. "Ok let's get started" Tsunade said then explained to Lina about the missions being b ranked.

Then Lina explained to them why she should be given b-rank missions. Hayate saw how serious she was and how bad she wanted it. "She is suitable for it... but the only thing is she isn't s Jounin" Iruka said as Tsunade nodded. "yes and we are running low on Jounins for b-ranked missions after all it wasn't recently that oromacharu attacked us with brainwashed sand and then his own sound members." Hayate urged wanting his team to be able to have b-ranked missions. "Yes you both have good facts but Hayate is right..." the Hokage said as Lina started to get excited.

"Yes....I say that Lina can have b-ranked missions" she said as Lina cried out for joy. The sand members outside the door looked at the door in confusion. They then heard two things "I GOT B-RANK MISSIONS" coming from an excited Lina and another from Iruka-sensei "I HOPE YOU WONT ACT LIKE THAT ON YOUR MISSIONS... YOU'LL KILL YOUR TEAM MATES LIKE THAT". Temari and Kankuro smiled at this and smiled that Lina got her wish to have b-ranked missions.

Another couple of minutes passed and the meeting was over. Lina ran out with Hayate be her side and they raced out the door to tell the other two team mates. "You three come in" Iruka said as they came in disappointed that Lina didn't stop for them. They walked in and looked stern at the Hokage of the leafs. "Yes so you don't have a sensei...and you're not Chuu-nins ... I think I'll give them to a very trust worthy person... or shall I say three chuu-nins and a Jounin..." she said entangling her hands together and putting them up to her mouth as to think. Iruka looked at her "who are these people hokage-sama" he asked as a smile came across Tsunade's face. "I'll give them to Hayate, Lina, kanji, and Eadin's group... A band of leaf misfits together with a band of sand misfits...this should be good" she said as the three sand members started getting excited but didn't show it.

Tsunade signed a scroll signing that Hayate's group had full custody over the three sand members till they become chuu-nins themselves. "Here... just hand it to them and they'll know what to do" she said as Gaara took it. "Your dismissed" she said as they then left. They went down the hall and left but as they left they saw an excited Lina and an excited Hayate waiting for something outside. Lina then noticed them and smiled "we've been waiting...so do you have a sensei?" she said as Temari tossed the scroll at Lina. Lina and Hayate opened it curiously. Both read it and Lina screeched for joy "two surprises in one day...what's next" she said smiling as Hayate with his sickly tired look rolled his eye's but still looked excited. "Oh great more misfits...just my luck" he said as Lina looked at him with an angry look. "Not only your responsibility Hayate-sensei" she said as then they smiled except Gaara (he doesn't smile).


End file.
